Typically, to secure a door in a closed position to prevent unauthorized entry by an intruder, various locking devices have been developed. For example, deadbolt locking devices have been used to secure an edge of the door to a door frame. However, such deadbolt locking mechanisms provide minimal support for the door itself. That is, because the central portion of the door is left unsupported by the deadbolt locking mechanism, the door is susceptible to being breached by an intruder if the door is subjected to a large entry force.
While other types of door bracing devices have been developed to secure a door, such as door chains and door stops, such devices generally provide a limited amount of protection. For example, door chains, which attach between the door and the door frame, are generally not strong enough to withstand significant entry forces applied to the door. In addition, such door chains do not provide any support to the door itself, thus making the door susceptible to being breached or opened by an intruder if the door is subjected to a large entry force. Moreover, once the door is partially opened, the door chain can be easily severed or cut. In addition, door stops, which prevent a door from moving, do not provide any support to the central portion of the door, again making the door vulnerable to being breached or opened by an intruder if subjected to a substantial entry force.
Therefore, there is a need for a door brace that prevents a door from being breached or opened by an intruder. Furthermore, there is a need for a door brace that increases the support of a door, thereby enhancing the ability of the door to withstand large entry forces that are applied thereto by an intruder. In addition, there is a need for a door brace that prevents the door from being breached or opened, which is removably attached to the door and a floor surface in a quick and user-friendly manner.